Coccidiosis, which is caused by Eimeria spp protozoa, is a major animal disease that causes significant losses in the poultry sector. Chicken coccidiosis alone can cause global losses of up to 4 billion US dollars every year. In China, coccidiosis also causes losses of up to 10 billion CNY every year in the poultry sector; in recent years, besides the chicken coccidiosis which has been recognized for a long time, coccidiosis has shown an increasing morbidity in swine and dairy cattle and becomes the major cause of diarrhea and death of suckling and weaned piglets. Eimeria spp are protozoan parasites having direct life cycles and their biological characteristics make it difficult to kill them off; it is difficult to avoid infection of coccidia and prevalence of coccidiosis. At present, control of animal coccidiosis mainly relies on anticoccidial drugs. However, the long-term widespread use of anticoccidial drugs has led to widespread incidence of drug resistance, especially of the chicken coccidia. In China, coccidia have shown a high resistance to almost all the existing drugs in chicken husbandry, and thus there is an urgent need to develop a novel anticoccidial drug.